So Stupid
by Hana Sekar
Summary: Seseorang baru akan merasakan betapa berharganya keberadaan seseorang ketika orang itu meninggalkannya/ Pairing : Neo/Leon, with sad ending


So Stupid

Disclaimer © Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka

Rate: T

Pair: Leon/Neo, Keo, Navi, Hongbin/N, Minhyuk/N

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), sad ending –menurutku-, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung sama sekali

#tips: coba denger lagu Huh-Gak Hello saat selesai klimaks –_if you know where it is_

Don't like? Don't read please…

Hana Sekar Present

So Stupid

_Seseorang baru akan merasakan begitu berharganya keberadaan seseorang ketika orang itu meninggalkannya…_

.

.

.

"Taekwoon! Taekwoon!"

Namja yang dipanggil Taekwoon itu membalikkan badannya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan sosok mungil seorang Cha Hakyeon yang tengah berlari padanya. Berusaha menghindar dari namja itu.

Tapi, sayangnya tentu saja tidak bisa. Diakan jalan, sedang namja itu berlari. Jelas ia bisa tersusul dengan mudah.

"Woon-ah! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" namja kini berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi langkahnya. Taekwoon terdiam, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanya, kemudian menatap namja itu dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

Sekalipun demikan, namja itu masih berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang jalannya. Wajahnya yang kata banyak orang –tapi bukan dia- imut itu memangdanya dengan pandangan penasaran dan menuntut jawaban. Bukan ketakutan, seperti yang lainnya.

Ah… sepertinya Jung Taekwoon lupa, Cha Hakyeon 'kan sudah kebal dengan pandangan begitu.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sebelum kemudian ia membuka kedua bola matanya dan memandang namja yang masih memandangnya itu.

"Tidak ada hubugannya apapun denganmu. Sekarang pergilah, kau menggangguku." Namja itu berucap dengan nada sedingin es andalannya. Yang kalau orang lain mendengarnya pasti langsung merinding.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Cha Hakyeon sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

Namja yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Taekwoon itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap begini sih? Baik sedikitlah padaku." Ucap namja yang mengenakan blazer yang berbeda dari Taekwoon –Taekwoon putih biru, blazer khusus siswa olahraga, sementara Hakyeon berblazer biru abu-abu, blazer khusus siswa Art and Culture- masih dengan mempotkan bibirnya. "Aku capek-capek datang ke sini dari gedung sebelah, kau malah seperti ini."

Taekwoon menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya.

Ck, kalau dia capek datang ke sini, untuk apa datang ke sini.

"Terserah saja." Namja itu berucap dengan nada dinginnya. Ia pun menggeser tubuh Hakyeon sedikit kasar ke kanan, mencoba membuka jalan untuknya lewat.

"Eh, jakaman!" ujar Hakyeon seraya menahan tangan Taekwoon. Membuat Taekwoon sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

Hakyeon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan yang ia bawa. Mengisyaratkan Taekwoon untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini bekalmu. Dimakan, ya nanti." Ujar Hakyeon seraya memamerkan trade mark smilenya pada Taekwoon yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Seperti halnya Hakyeon, seorang Jung Taekwoon juga sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal tentang Cha Hakyeon.

Namja itu hanya diam, kemudian menerima bungkusan itu dari tangan Hakyeon. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya melihat punggung namja itu. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

'_Setidaknya dia menerimanya…'_

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan, Leo."

Taekwoon –atau mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai Leo- mengangkat kepalanya dari bekal makan siangnya –buatan Hakyeon-, kemudian menatap teman satu kelasnya yang kini menatap kesal padanya.

"Apanya yang keterlaluan, Luhan?" Tanya Leo dengan nada datarnya, ia menatap namja yang ia kenal sebagai kapten team sepak bola itu juga dengan pandangan datarnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu mengetuk kotak bekal makan siang berwarna biru itu dengan sumpitnya. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Tapi Leo tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Leo dengan nada datarnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu menatap tajam ke arah Leo.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memanfaatkan dia, huh?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal yang jelas kentara. Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Memanfaatkan? Memanfaatkan siapa?

"Ya me-man-fa-at-kan dia." Ucap Luhan dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata 'memanfaatkan'. Sumpitnya juga ia ketukkan pada sisi kosong kotak bekal makan siangnya seiringan dengan ia menekan setiap suku kata itu.

Leo memutar bola matanya. Kapten team futsal itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan kembali ke makanannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkannya, jangan sok tau. Dia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku." Ujar Leo kemudian menyuapkan sepotong brokoli ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya, Leo." Namja itu berucap dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sudah tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa pada anaknya yang super keras kepala.

"Dia akan memaksaku untuk menerimanya." Ujar Leo setelah ia selesai mengunyah dan menelan brokoli itu. Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Tetap saja, kau masih bisa meno –"

"Dia akan membututiku sepanjang ha –"

"- tapi tetap saja, kau masih bisa menolakn –"

"- kau tidak tau rasanya diikuti sese –"

"- yah! Kau fikir yang popular di sini cuma kau? Aku bahkan lebih parah –"

"- nah kan? Kalau begitu kau mengerti rasa –"

"- tapi kau tidak boleh membuatnya berharap banyak padamu kalau kau ti –"

"- siapa yang memberikannya harapan palsu –"

_brak_

"- demi Tuhan, Jung Leo, kau punya pacar! Kau punya Ken! Jangan buat seseorang sebaik dia patah hati karena sikap tidak jantanmu itu!" dengan itu, Luhan merapihkan bekalnya dan beranjak pergi dari meja sang kapten team Futsal itu. Meninggalkan seisi kelas menatapnya aneh. Sementara Leo hanya diam menatap bekalnya.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba suara khas teman dekatnya, Yixing, masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Leo mengepal tangannya sebentar sebelum kemudian melepasnya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Leo singkat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan sang kapten team basket itu.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap aneh pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Luhan tidak akan semarah itu kalau tidak ada apa-apa." Komentar Yixing seraya menggigit bakpao isi dagingnya. Suaranya polos penuh dengan kejujuran. Tapi, hal tersebut malah membuat Leo tersinggung.

Leo meletakkan –melempar mungkin?- sumpitnya dengan cukup keras ke kotak makan siangnya sampai bunyi 'klang' terdengar. Sukses membuat Yixing sedikit terkejut dan menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa, ya, tidak ada apa-apa." Namja itu berucap dengan nada kecil dan begitu dingin. Sukses membuat Yixing terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut teman dekatnya itu, Leo merapihkan kotak bekal makan siangnya yang baru termakan setengah, mengambil botol air biru –sepertinya satu set dengan kotak bekalnya- lalu bangkit dan pergi dari kelas. Sukses membuat seisi kelas kembali kebingungan.

Sementara itu, Yixing mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebenarnya, anak itu kenapa sih?

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon, atau lebih di kenal sebagai Leo, adalah ace team futsal Seoul Special School (S3) sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS yang terkenal super dingin.

Namja itu tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun, kecuali pada seseorang yang ia rasa dekat. Wajahnya sealu datar, tanpa ekspresi. Yah… pokoknya tipikal Ice Prince yang ada di drama-drama asia. Seseorang yang dingin tapi punya segudang fans karena wajahnya yang tampan.

Tidak hanya wajah tampan, kulit putih, dan berbadan bagus serta tinggi, namja itu juga dikenal memiliki suara emas. Jelas saja, dia kan putra Jung Yonghwa, Produser sekaligus pemilik perusahaan entertainment JYH yang terkenal tak hanya di Korea, tapi di hampir seluruh belahan dunia.

Tak heran, dia menjadi salah satu team paduan suara special S3 yang hanya terdiri dari 15 orang yang semuanya bersuara emas.

Bicara soal Ice Prince yang sangat Gary Sue khas drama asia, pastinya dia punya number one fan tentunya, kan?

Ya, tentu saja. Mari perkenalkan kapten team dance S3 yang terkenal sebagai salah satu dari The Exotics Tan (TEP) dan Super Star Letter (S2L), Cha Hakyeon, atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan N (Atau NNNN).

Namja berkulit eksotis yang jarang dimiliki orang Asia Timur itu sangat menyukai Leo. Dia bahkan selalu membuatkan namja itu bekal makan siang, memperhatikan latihannya bahkan sampai datang kepertandingannya walaupun setelah itu atau sesudah kompetisi dance-nya –yang entah mengapa selalu berbarengan dengan pertandingan futsal.

Pokoknya namja ini memang seseorang yang disebut sebagai number one fan deh. Lengkap dengan sifat baik dan annoying khas dari mereka.

Leo tentu saja tidak suka dengan ini. Dia saja tidak suka pada fans umumnya, apa lagi pada fans seperti N ini. Ck! Padahal dia sudah punya pacar, tapi, tetap saja N tidak berhenti.

Ya tentu saja. Sekalipun namja itu punya pacar berapapun, atau sedingin apapun padanya, ia akan tetap berusaha agar namja itu mau melihatnya dengan 'lebih baik'.

Mungkin seorang N, salah satu Super Star di jurusan Art and Culture yang punya fans di semua jurusan, yang dikejar-kejar pemenang kejuaran rap se-Korea, Kim Wonshik alias Ravi, si flower boy bintang drama, Lee Hongbin, serta bintang lompat tinggi, Lee Minhyuk, _hanya_ menyukai Leo.

Tapi seorang Cha Hakyeon, si imut baik hati yang selalu pasang senyum dan kalau marah lucu, orang biasa saja yang menganggap menari adalah hidupnya, mencintai, sekali lagi **mencintai** baik Leo ataupun Jung Taekwon.

Jadi, selama dirinya masih bisa menahan segalanya, masih sanggup menghadapi rintangan, masih berhasil bertemu dengan jalan menuju pujaan hatinya, Hakyeon akan berusaha membuat namja itu menatapnya dengan 'lebih baik' padanya.

.

.

So Stupid

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi, Hakyeon masih saja berdiri di depan pintu keluar lapangan futsal. Menunggui seseorang yang sejak tadi tak kunjung keluar padahal latihan sudah selesai sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Hakyeon mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi kecil yang mengisi koridor kosong itu. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di belakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, mentap ke arah lantai.

5 menit berselang, Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. Kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangan putihnya, pukul 5.12 sore. Ugh… Kim-sshi, drivernya, sudah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam di depan.

Apa dia pulang saja, ya? Soal kotak bekal sih ia bisa pakai yang lain, kan? Atau malah beli yang lain?

Tapi, dia ingin bertemu Taekwoon untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini.

Tapi, kasihan Kim-sshi, ia sudah membuat pak tua itu terlambat pulang ke rumahnya.

Hhh… ya sudahlah pulang saja.

_Krieeet_

Disaat yang sama ketika ia hendak beranjak, pintu keluar lapangan futsal itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang Jung Taekwoon, yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian casualnya. Membuat Hakyeon tersenyum memandangnya.

"Wo –"

Tapi, senyum itu lantas langsung menghilang ketika ia melihat seorang Lee Jaehwan –atau ia kenal sebagai Ken, wakil kapten team Tenor Boys-, keluar dari pintu yang sama. Wajahnya tampak merona merah, dan tubuhnya tertutup blazer milik Taekwoon. Matanya membelalak menatap Hakyeon.

Astaga… ja-jangan bilang…

Kepala Hakyeon langsung tertunduk begitu ia menyadari apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan sebelum keluar.

Pantas saja Taekwoon tidak kunjung keluar, ternyata ia di dalam bersama kekasihnya toh.

Pantas…

Hakyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sunbae – Ya! N-sunbae!" belum sempat Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hakyeon sudah keburu berbalik dan berlari pergi. Membuat namja tinggi berambut hitam itu salah tingkah di tempatnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau bilang dia sudah pulang! _Uhuk uhuk_" seru Ken yang diakhiri dengan batuk.

_Ugh! Flu sialan_ batik Ken memaki-maki dirinya sendiri yang sedang terkena flu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia masih di sini. Tapi, terima kasih." Ujar Leo santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Ken menatap –men-death glare mungkin tepatnya- namja itu yang tampak santai-santai saja itu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sekejam ini." ujarKen sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan ke kiri –berlawanan arah dengan arah larinya Hakyeon tadi- meninggalkan Leo yang memandangnya aneh.

"Ya, apa-apaan kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Leo dengan nada tersinggung yang cukup kentara. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Ken. Mencegah namja itu pergi.

Berhasil, tapi, dengan segera Ken menyentak tangannya, membuat tangan Leo melepaskan tanganya.

"Kau memang benar-benar kejam, ya? Tidak hanya kejam, tapi juga bodoh." Ujar Ken, masih menatap namja itu dengan death glare-nya. Leo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sudah sangat tersinggung sekarang.

"Ya, apa maksud –"

"Lihat saja, kalau Hakyeon meninggalkanmu, kau baru tau rasa!"

Dengan itu, Ken berjalan pergi dari hadapan Leo yang memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Ya! Ya! Lee Jaehwan! Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

.

.

.

Hakyeon masih saja berlari. Berlari menjauh dari kenyataan yang sungguh memukulnya kerah ke tanah. Berlari dari kenyataan yang membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang.

Astaga… kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

_Bruk_

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berlari menabrak seseorang. Sukses membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi, Hakyeon tidak meringis kesakitan atau apapun itu.

Ayolah, ia baru saja jatuh, dan jatuh ini lebih sakit dari pada jatuhnya sekarang.

Mengingat hal itu, air mata Hakyeon semakin deras mengalir.

"N? kau kenapa?" sontak Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara berat khas itu.

"Ravi?" menyebut nama itu, sontak Hakyeon menghapus air matanya kasar. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya kini dengan suara khas milik N.

Ravi menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan N.

"Kau… kenapa menangis?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan N, Ravi malah balik bertanya.

N tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sukses membuat Ravi semakin bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada namja yang ia sukai itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kembali, Ravi bertanya. Kali ini wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat dengan wajah N. Membuat semburat kemeraha mulai menjalar di wajah N.

"Y-Yah! Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan deh!" seru N seraya mendorong namja itu menjauh. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat karena malu.

Sementara itu, Ravi hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang sedang ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan wajah manismu saja kok."

_Blush_

Wajah N yang sudah memerah, sekarang tambah merah lagi. Sontak kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya mulai bermain-main. Tanda ia sudah sangat malu sekarang.

Ravi tertawa lagi.

"Aigoo~ neomu kiyowo yo~" ujar Ravi seraya mencubit pipi chubby N.

"Yah! Jangan suka menggombal seperti itu! Aku malu!" seru N langsung menepis tangan Ravi. Wajahnya sudah super merona sekarang.

Ravi hanya terkikik kecil. Sedangkan N mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah tawanya sedikit mereda, Ravi menatap N, yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kemudian teringat pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Tanya Ravi, sukses membuat N menatap ke arahnya seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya namja itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sukses membuat Ravi ingin menculiknya sekarang dan menyimpannya di rumahnya selamanya.

-Abaikan. Tolong abaikan kalimat terakhir itu, ini permintaan Ravi.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Tanya Ravi. Sukses membuat N tersentak kaget sedikit. Syukurnya, ekspresi kaget itu luput dari perhatian Ravi karena N berhasil menutupinya dengan sempurna dengan topengnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Mataku kelilipan. Di sekitar sini banyak debu –"

"Jangan berbohong, pasti karena Leo lagi, kan?" pandangan namja itu kini tak lagi tertuju ke arahnya. Melainkan ke arah sesuatu di belakangnya.

N menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sontak, mata caramel miliknya bertatapan dengan mata kelam seorang Jung Leo yang entah perasaannya saja atau halusinasinya –sama saja- menguarkan aura membunuh yang membuatnya merinding.

Leo sendiri kini hanya menatap keduanya dengan perasaan aneh. Entah mengapa, melihat keduanya berada di jarak yang sedekat itu, dalam posisi duduk di lantai, berhadapan, di depan ruang gymnastic yang sudah sangat sepi, membuat darahnya mendidih.

Sudah begitu, tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mengepal. Seolah bersiap untuk menuruti keinginan untuk menghajar namja berambut biru metalik itu –yang Leo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa keinginan itu bisa datang seperti ini.

Tapi, memandang mata Hakyeon –yang tumben-tumbennya menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan begitu-, ia mengurungkan niatannya –entah kenapa.

Namja itu berjalan menuju ke arah keduanya, niatan awal yang ingin menyusul Yixing yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran motor hilang entah kemana.

Sekarang yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat Ravi menjauh dari Hakyeon –entah kenapa ia bisa berfikiran begitu, Leo tidak mengerti.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Ravi yang lantas langsung berdiri di depan N yang masih duduk di lantai. Berusaha menghalangi namja itu dari N-nya.

Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat bungkusan yang sangat dikenali oleh Hakyeon.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Ujarnya datar. Sukses membuat baik Ravi maupun Hakyeon terkejut.

"Mengembalikan apa?" Tanya Ravi penuh selidik, sementara itu Hakyeon mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Kotak bekal." Jawab Leo singkat dan datar, sukses 'menghajar' Ravi tepat di wajahnya.

_Kotak bekal?_Batinnya, sebelum kemudian matanya membelalak sedikit.

Jangan bilang N sudah memberikan si brengsek ini bekal makan siang?

Ravi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah N yang kini menatap Leo yang juga balik menatapnya. Bungkusan berisi kotak bekal kini ia angkat, memberi isyarat pada Hakyeon untuk mengambilnya.

Dengan salah tingkah, Hakyeon mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Leo yang masih memandangnya, setengah mengabaikan Ravi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Hakyeon menggenggam sisi samping bungkusan itu, mencoba menghindari kontak tangan dengan Leo, sekalipun ia ingin sekali.

Karena ia tau, tangan putih besar itu baru saja menyentuh…

Ah sudahlah… Hakyeon tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Gomawo…" Gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian mundur dan bersembunyi di balik badan Ravi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sukses membuat kedua namja berambut cerah itu –Leo pirang, Ravi biru- tersentak.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

"Wonnie-ah, ayo pulang." Gumam Hakyeon pelan seraya menarik kemeja yang di gunakan Ravi. Ravi kembali tersentak, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Ia pun kemudian meraih tangan bebas Hakyeon dan mulai menarik namja yang menundukkan kepalanya itu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Leo yang lagi-lagi kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"_Lihat saja, kalau Hakyeon meninggalkanmu, kau baru tau rasa!"_

"Ck!"

.

.

So Stupid

.

.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Leo kembali berjalan melewati koridor yang sama seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumya, seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Juga seperti biasanya.

Tapi, anehnya, pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada suara teriakan khas milik Hakyeon yang memekakan telinganya.

Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian melirik ke arah arloji di tangannya, pukul 7.10 pagi. Harusnya namja itu sudah berlari ke sini…

Jakaman… apa pedulinya coba? Bukannya lebih baik kalau dia tidak datang? Setidaknya, untuk sehari ini, ia bebas dari si menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, kenapa sepertinya ada yang kurang, ya?

"Leo-hyung!" seruan barusan lantas membuat Leo membalikkan badannya. Entah mengapa, ia berharap sekali yang memanggilnya itu adalah Hakyeon.

Tapi, sayangnya, itu bukan dia. Mana mungkin Hakyeon memanggilnya Leo, apa lagi pakai embel-embel 'Hyung'.

Hyuk terkejut ketika Leo dengan begitu cepat berbalik begitu ia memanggil nama namja itu –biasanya butuh 4-6 kali panggil baru menoleh. Tumben sekali? Ada apa?

Begitu ia berdiri di depan namja itu, Sanghyuk langsung memegang lututnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sementara Leo menatap hobae sekaligus sepupunya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, Hyuk mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Dari… hahh… N-hyungie… hah… hahh…" ujar namja itu di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan. Ayolah, ia baru saja lari dari Teater bawah ke gedung Jurusan olahraga yang cukup jauh.

Ckck… ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau setiap hari N-hyungie-nya melakukan ini setiap hari masuk sekolah.

Leo menatap aneh bungkusan itu, tapi, tetap menerima bungkusan itu. Entah karena apa.

"Mana Hakyeon?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat baik Hyuk maupun Leo sendiri terkejut.

Sontak saja, Hyuk langsung menaikan kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kau bertanya tentang N-hyung –bahkan memakai nama aslinya? Apa aku salah de –"

"Jawab saja." Suara Leo entah mengapa terdengar begitu menakutkan. Sukses membuat Hyuk langsung bungkam.

"A-anoo… dia sedang berada di Teater bawah… dengan Hongbin –"

_HONGBIN?!_

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya dari Hyuk yang masih menundukkan kepalanya takut, Leo langsung berbalik dan mulai berlari meninggalkan namja itu.

"_Lihat saja, kalau Hakyeon meninggalkanmu, kau baru tau rasa!"_

Kalimat Ken tempo hari berputar di kepalanya. Sukses membuat Leo mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya mendecih pelan.

.

.

.

Ketika Leo membuka pintu Teater bawah, ia langsung di kejutkan dengan betapa penuhnya ruangan itu. Banyak sekali anak-anak dengan berbagai warna blazer memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka semua memerhatikan dua orang namja yang berdiri di panggung besar di tengah ruangan berbentuk melingkar itu.

Satu dari namja itu tampak berlutut di depan namja lain yang tengah menatap ragu padanya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang Leo tidak tau apa isinya.

Leo membelalakkan matanya, tebakannya benar.

_Hongbin tengah mencoba merebut Hakyeon darinya._

-Eh?

"Sejak kapan mereka di sini…" tanpa sadar Leo bergumam pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat bungkusan yang barusan diberikan Hyuk padanya. Sukses membuat salah satu siswa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sejak jam 7 tadi pa –eh? Jung Leo!" siswa itu sontak berteriak begitu ia melihat sang kapten team futsal itu. Sukses membuat beberapa siswa lain teralihkan perhatiannya.

Begitu mereka meliat bahwa benar itu adalah Jung Leo, mereka mulai berteriak juga, sampai akhirnya seluruh perhatian siswa-siswa tersebut tak lagi tertujukan pada dua orang _pemeran utama_ melainkan padanya.

Mendengar nama 'Jung Leo' diteriakan, sontak Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hongbin menuju ke arah para siswa menunjuk. Dan benar saja, Jung Leo, Jung Taekwoon, berdiri di sana, mematung memandang ke arahnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Caramel dengan Obsidian. Cerah dan gelap. Dua mata berlainan itu bertemu, saling memandang penuh arti yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya.

Menyadari kini perhatian N beralih pada si Jung Leo, Hongbin menghela nafasnya.

_Menyebalkan. Kenapa namja itu malah datang ke sini?_

"Hyung…" panggilan lembut Hongbin sontak membuat Hakyeon langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Jawabannya?" Tanya Hongbin seraya mengangkat kotak peregi panjang berisi kalung berinisialkan double H itu.

Hakyeon semakin bimbang sekarang. Ugh… kenapa Taekwoon harus datang sekarang? Di saat-saat ketika ia sedang _ditembak_ seperti ini? Ugh… dia jadi semakin bingung!

Harus pilih mana? Dicintai tapi tidak mencintai atau mencintai tapi terus-menerus di sakiti?

Hakyeon jadi bingung sekarang.

Leo sendiri sekarang sedang berdebar keras. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar gugup. Telapak tangannya bahkan sampai basah.

-Tapi jangan Tanya ekspresi wajahnya, dia tetap saja datar seperti biasanya.

Aish… apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa ia jadi takut sekali dengan jawaban Hakyeon sekarang? Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dengan anak itu selain hubungan antara pengganggu dan yang diganggu? Lagi pula, apa pedulinya coba?

Ugh… kenapa dia jadi seperti ini sih?

Kembali lagi ke Hakyeon yang sekarang sudah benar-benar bingung. Berulang kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hongbin, si kalung dan Taekwoon.

Aduh…

Melihat N yang sepertinya sudah super bimbang, Hongbin menghela nafasnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus menyerah sekarang. N memang pada dasarnya bukan untuknya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, namja ini tidak akan pernah berpaling dari si kurang ajar itu.

_Sayang sekali…_

Ia pun meraih tangan Hakyeon. Sukses membuat para 'penonton' dan Leo tersentak kaget.

"Jawab saja sesuai perasaanmu. Aku tidak masalah apapun jawabannya." Namja itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dihiasi dua dimplenya. Sebuah senyuman yang berhasil membuat para penonton bersorak-sorai fangirl and fanboying.

Hakyeon menatap ke mata Hongbin. Kalimat yang barusan itu mengartikan bahwa sekalipun Hakyeon menolaknya, Hongbin tidak masalah. Yang penting, semua itu datang dari hati Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil. Anak ini terlalu baik untuknya.

Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi –yang tidak di genggam Hongbin, ia menutup kotak itu. Secara tersirat menolak sang flower boy.

Para penonton sebagian berteriak kecewa, sebagian lagi berteriak senang, sedang sisanya berteriak tidak suka dengan sikap Hakyeon yang berani-beraninya menolak Hongbin mereka.

Sementara itu, Leo merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang amat sangat. Entah kenapa, dia benar-benar sangat lega sekarang. Seolah semua bebannya sudah diangkat dari bahunya.

Ia menatap ke arah Hakyeon, yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Senyum berkembang di wajah namja berkulit tan eksotis itu. Sebelum kemudian dia melepaskan kontak karena Hongbin tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Para 'penonton' terkejut, Hakyeon terkejut, bahkan Leo terkejut.

Menggeram kecil, Leo berbalik dan langsung melangkah keluar. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba seperti tempo hari ketika ia mendapati Hakyeon tengah bersama Ravi. Hanya saja yang ini lebih parah lagi.

Sementara itu, Hakyeon hanya bisa diam di peluk begitu. Ia tau, ini pelukkan terakhir Hongbin untuknya dengan perasaan suka yang teramat. Karena setelah ini, Hongbin hanya boleh memeluknya dengan perasaan sebagai sahabat atau teman saja.

"Terima kasih karena membiarkanku menyukaimu, Hyung. Terima kasih juga karena membiarkanku menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Gumam Hongbin di telinga Hakyeon. Membuat namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aniya, terima kasih. Aku senang seseorang yang sangat baik sepertimu menyukaiku. Aku harap, setelah ini, kau bertemu seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

.

.

Semenatara itu, Leo kini berada di luar gedung. Auranya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan sedikit lebih menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai fansnya yang tadinya mau menghampirinya mengurungkan niatan mereka karena auranya itu.

Namja itu terus saja berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan. Auranya terus mendingin (?) dan semakin menyeramkan setiap saat kejadian Hakyeon di peluk Hongbin berputar di kepalanya.

Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini sih? Biarkan saja Hakyeon dipeluk begitu oleh siapapun. Apa pedulinya coba?

Hmm tapi… biarkan saja, ya…?

Sepertinya tidak bisa. Sepertinya **tidak** **boleh.**

"Taekwoon-hyung?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, lantas Leo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia pun langsung bertemu dengan sosok Ken, lengkap dengan masker wajahnya dan jaket di dalam blazer-nya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Leo menatap namja yang tengah terserang flu itu. Sukses membuat Ken menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Ini 'kan gedung jurusanku. Yah… sekalipun aku tau kenapa kau ada di sini." Ucapan Ken barusan sukses membuat Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksud anak ini sebenarnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau takut kehilangannya, kan? Kau takut dia diambil orang lain, kan? Kau takut kata-kataku tempo hari jadi kenyataan, kan?" Tanya Ken sukses membuat Taekwoon sedikit terkejut. Mata namja di tampak sedikit melebar dari yang biasanya. Membuat namja itu menyeringai.

"Aku memang benar. Kau memang bodoh, Hyung. Sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu, sekarang aku haru bertemu dengan –" Ken tidak sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya, karena ketika ia berbalik, sosok seorang Cha Hakyeon dalam mode terkejut dan tampak ingin menangis langsung menyapanya.

Ken membelalakkan matanya.

Astaga… jangan bilang kalau dia salah paham lagi.

Sementara itu, Hakyeon yang menatap keduanya kini tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ah tentu saja, kenapa ia sampai berfikiran bahwa Taekwoon kesini untuknya? Tentu saja namja itu kesini untuk Ken, kekasihnya. Dan yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Mungkin namja itu tersesat dan malah masuk ke sana.

Cha Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon, sepertinya kau butuh ditampar agar kau segera sadar.

"Umm… maaf mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi, tadi… kata… kata Eunji kau ingin bertemu denganku, Ken-sshi?" ucapan namja itu begitu awkward dan penuh dengan kesedihan di sana-sini. Ken bisa merasakannya –dia sangat sensitive soal seperti ini. Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Ken dan malah mendapat pandangan aneh dari namja itu, Hakyeon memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Umm… sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya? Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di kelasku. Sampai jumpa." usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hakyeon langsung berbalik. Sukses membuat Ken terkejut.

"Eh, tapi, Sunbae –"

Belum sempat Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi Hakyeon sudah lari duluan. Dengan bahu yang tampak bergetar, bertanda ia tengah menangis.

Ken mendecih kecil, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan memandang Leo yang tampak datar seperti biasanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat ekspresi namja itu, Ken mengepalkan tangannya, berniat untuk memukul namja itu. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia mengurungkan niatannya dan kembali berbalik untuk mengejar N.

Sementara itu, Leo hanya berdiri di sana, dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya.

_Tes_

Tiba-tiba saja, satu air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kanan Leo. Membuat namja itu terkejut.

Kenapa ia menangis? Apa dia kelilipan?

Atau apa karena hatinya sakit karena dia lagi-lagi menyakiti Hakyeon? Bukannya dia memang sering menyakiti namja itu, ya?

Yah memang, tapi, sampai membuat namja itu menangis...

Jakaman, bukannya dia sering membuat namja itu menangis? Kenapa dia sakitnya sekarang?

Apa karena dia melihatnya secara langsung? Atau malah karena masalah lain?

Mungkinkah karena ketakutan untuk kehilangan Hakyeon kembali muncul? Mungkinkah karena dia baru saja menyaksikan Hakyeon hampir direbut orang lain? Mungkinkah karena kini di kepalanya, kalimat Ken kemarin yang seolah seperti mantra sihir terus berputar-putar?

Ah... mola...

Leo tidak tau dan tidak mau tau. Kepalanya sudah sakit, apa lagi dadanya.

.

.

So Stupid

.

.

Hakyeon duduk dipojok lapangan basket yang kini tengah digunakan teman-teman sekelasnya bermain. Jaket seragam olaraganya tampak ia buka dan memperlihatkan t-shirt putih yang ia gunakan di dalamnya.

Kepala namja yang biasanya kelewatan ceria itu tertunduk, menatap ke arah kedua kakinya yang ia silangkan. Kedua tangannya lemas di atas pahanya dan matanya sembab karena terus saja menangis.

_Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku harus sekeras kepala dan pantang menyerah seperti ini sih? Aku lelah..._

Kalimat itu terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon, seseorang yang ia tau sulit ia jangkau? Kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta saja pada salah satu dari Minhyuk, Ravi atau Hongbin? Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika demikian.

Sungguh, ia sudah lelah. Lelah menangis, lelah bersedih, lelah berusaha. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi, sulit sekali.

Dia terlalu mencintai Taekwoon.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" mendengar suara khas itu, sontak, Hakyeon langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah tentunya, memasang topengnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok, Minhyukkie." Ujar N dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Membuat Minhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jinja? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatmu sedih deh." Ujar namja itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan N. Membuat namja itu jadi tertutup oleh tubuhnya.

"Aniya... aku tidak sedih kok. Aku hanya sedikit... yah... kurang baik." Ucap N mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar namja berstatus sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tidak menyadari apapun.

Minhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi. Sebelum kemudian ia ber-'oh' ria, _mengerti_ maksud N.

"Karena Hongbin, ya?" N menatap namja yang kini menatapnya penuh simpati itu dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Sebelum sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk.

Bukan, bukan karena Hongbin ia bersedih...

Hhh... sepertinya jarak antara dia dan Minhyuk mulai menjauh. Kah?

Minhyuk menghela nafasnya. Ck, kenapa N selalu seperti ini sih? Merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Padahal, itu haknya untuk menolak atau menerima Hongbin, kan?

Sekali lagi, Minhyuk menghela nafasnya. Sebelum kemudian ia menepuk bahu N.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah merasa tidak enak begitu. Itu hakmu untuk menerima atau menolak dia." Ucap Hongbin dengan nada lembut seraya mengusap-usap bahu N. Membuat namja itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Tapi, tetap sa –"

"MINHYUK AWAS!"

_Buagh!_

"AWWW!" seruan kesakitan Minhyuk lantas memenuhi lapangan basket indoor itu. Sukses membuat N dan segenap siswa kelas XI-AnC 2 dan kelas XI-S 2 terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang kapten team gymnastic S3 itu.

"Yah! Siapa yang melempar bola ini padaku, hah?!" serunya seraya bangkit berdiri dan mendeath glare segenap siswa yang tengah bermain basket.

Mendengar seruan menakutkan dari seorang Minhyuk yang biasanya adem ayem dan tenang itu, sontak seluruh siswa terdiam. Tak ada yang berani menjawab dan hanya bisa melirik ke arah sang pelaku.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang kapten team futsal yang sekarang tengah berwajah datar seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Melihat isyarat lirikan itu, Minhyuk lantas langsung memandang sang kapten team futsal dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu melempar bola itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Dan itu cukup menakutkan.

Tapi, Leo tak bergeming. Wajahnya masih sedatar papan dan ia masih tenang.

"Harusnya kau olahraga, ini jamnya olahraga, bukan pacaran. Kalau mau pacaran, keluar sana." Jawab namja itu matter-of-fact seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana training seragamnya. Membuat Minhyuk mendecih pelan.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena aku dekat-dekat dengan N!" seru Minhyuk dengan beraninya. Sukses membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di sana, terlebih Hakyeon terkejut.

Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Cemburu karena ia dekat-dekat dengan N?

"Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku cemburu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan N? Dia bukan apa-apa untukku selain pengganggu yang sangat menyebalkan."

_Crass_

Hakyeon bisa merasakan hatinya hancur ketika kalimat tersebut –yang diucapkan dengan sangat datar dan terkesan sarkastik- meluncur dari bibir tipis Leo.

Seisi ruangan terdiam di tempatnya, sangat terkejut. Bahkan Minhyuk pun ikut terkejut.

Sekalipun ia tau kalau namja itu akan bereaksi demikian, ia tidak tau kalau namja itu akan benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut. Secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Di depan N sendiri.

_Teeeet_

Bel tanda pelajaran berganti itu mengisi ruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap itu. Leo berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

Tapi, belum ada beberapa saat, ia merasakan tangannya di tarik dengan kasar sampai tubuhnya berbalik dengan paksa.

_PLAK_

Semua siswa di sana membelalakkan mata mereka, lagi-lagi terkejut ketika suara kulit bertemu dengan kulit itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu.

Hakyeon baru saja menampar Leo

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya untukmu! Hiks... tapi bisa 'kah kau menjaga perasaanku? Aku manusia biasa, Leo. Aku manusia biasa yang sangat mencintaimu! Hiks, brengsek! Tidak punya perasaan! Leo brengsek! Aku benci kau! BENCI!"

Hakyeon berlari menjauh dari Leo yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Pipi kanannya merah, menandakan betapa kerasnya Hakyeon menamparnya tadi.

_Benci..._

_Hakyeon membenciku...?_

_Membenciku... ?_

.

.

So Stupid

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasanya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya datar tapi, matanya tak datar. Melainkan kosong.

Sangat kosong.

"_Taekwoon-ah! Taekwoon-ah!"_

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya beberpa detik sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan.

"_Ya! Taekwoon-ah! Woonie-yaaaa~h!"_

Taekwoon kembali berhenti, lalu terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menghadap ke...

Koridor kosong yang sepi dan sunyi.

_Lagi-lagi halusinasi..._

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya, kemudian berbalik sepenuhnya –tak lagi hanya kepalanya.

Ia terdiam di sana, memandang koridor kosong itu dengan pandangan yang tak kalah kosongnya.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu, Hakyeon tak lagi muncul di koridor ini. Tak lagi mencoba mengejarnya untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuknya. Tak lagi berteriak dengan suara menyebalkannya.

Tak pernah.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya lagi, lalu berbalik. Tangannya mengepal di dalam saku celananya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali melemas. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

_So stupid..._

.

.

So stupid

.

.

Hari sudah semaki sore tapi Taekwoon masih ada di sana. Berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan team futsal. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam sakunya.

Namja itu berdiri memandangi dinding putih di samping pintu ruang latihan team futsal. Tempat biasanya Hakyeon menunggunya. Tempat Hakyeon biasanya bersandar seraya mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Taekwoon memandangi dinding itu, berhalusinasi seolah namja itu ada di sana. Bersandar dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya. Kepalanya tertundukkan menatap ke bawah. Ujung sepatunya ia ketuk-ketukkan kelantai.

Taekwoon memandangi namja itu. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Memandangi bagaimana namja itu mencoba mengusir rasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu di samping kanan Taekwoon terbuka, menampakkan 'dirinya' yang berpakaian casual.

Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian senyum berkembang dengan begitu manis di bibirnya. Ia pun kemudian menyapa'nya' dengan ramah dan ceria, yang hanya 'ia' balas dengan tatapan dingin seraya memegang bungkusan berisi kotak bekal milik Hakyeon.

Setelah itu, dengan kasar dan tidak sopan, 'ia' memberikan bungkusan berisi kotak bekal itu pada Hakyeon seraya beranjak pergi. Membuat Hakyeon sedikit kelabakan tapi mampu menerima bungkusan itu.

Taekwoon bisa melihat, bibir Hakyeon mengucapkan pertanyaan 'mau kemana? Hei! Mau kemana?' berulang kali seraya berusaha menyusulnya yang sudah mulai menjauh dengan langkah cepat. Membuat Hakyeon harus berlari untuk menyusulnya.

Begitu namja itu bisa menyusulnya, Hakyeon kembali berusaha bertanya 'ia' mau kemana. Tapi, 'dia' tidak membalas apapun. 'Ia' hanya berjalan di samping namja itu dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaketnya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Hakyeon menyerah. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Gumaman-gumaman kesal –yang terdengar tidak jelas karena dikatakan dengan cepat dan dengan bibir yang dipoutkan- terdengar samar-samar.

'Ia' menaikan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hakyeon dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan. 'Ia' pandang namja yang tengah _ngedumel_ tidak jelas itu dengan wajah bingung.

Sebelum kemudian, seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Ketika Hakyeon menyadari 'ia' tengah memandangnya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi, belum sempat ia bisa balik memandang'nya', 'ia' sudah terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat Hakyeon kembali mempoutkan bibirnya karena ia pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Kemudian keduanya diam, tidak lagi saling melirik dan hanya berjalan berdampingan dalam diam.

Seiring dengan menjauhnya keduanya, Taekwoon memanang kedua punggung itu dengan pandangan kosong.

_So stupid..._

.

.

So stupid

.

.

Hari ini Leo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki lagi. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama beberapa beberapa minggu belakangan.

Namja berjaket itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam sakunya. Matanya kosong memandang jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang kesana kemari.

Namja itu terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Sampai akhirnya, ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Taekwoon terdiam. Mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi yang jelas mata yang biasanya datar itu tampak sedih sekarang.

Taekwoon menutup matanya, kemudian menarik nafas. Sebelum kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya.

Tepat di sebrang tempat Taekwoon berdiri, terdapat sebuah cafe kecil yang tampak penuh oleh pemuda-pemudi. Cafe klasik yang belakangan ini sedang populer.

Namja itu memandang ke arah sana, atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah jendela besar cafe itu. Di mana seorang namja berkulit tan tengah duduk bersama dengan seseorang secara berhadapan. Menikmati secangkir minuman seraya bercanda ria.

Taekwoon memandang ke sana, memandang dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Memandang dengan kedua tangan yang perlahan mengepal. Memandang dengan dada yang perlahan menyesak.

Hakyeon duduk di sana, di dalam cafe tersebut. Menikmati rosella tea-nya seraya bercanda ria.

Dengan Ravi.

_Seandainya aku tidak terlalalu percaya diri, menganggapmu hanya akan berputar-putar di sekelilingku, aku pasti sedang bahagia bersamamu._

_Seandainya aku tidak terlalu egois dan kasar, pasti aku yang duduk di sana._

_Seandainya aku tidak datar dan emotionless, aku pasti bisa membuatmu tertawa._

_Seandainya aku menyadari bahwa kau begitu berharga untukku lebih cepat, aku pasti tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu._

_Seandainya aku tidak sebodoh ini, aku tidak akan kau tinggalkan._

_So stupid._

Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya tertutup. Ia menarik nafas. Ditahannya sebentar nafas itu, kemudian ia menghembuskannya, bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka.

_So stupid._

Namja itu pun mulai melanjutkan jalannya.

Langit kota yang gelap, pelan-pelan mulai menjatuhkan titik-titik air. Yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Di saat yang sama dengan itu, air mata Taekwoon turun secara diam-diam.

_Seseorang baru akan merasakan begitu berharganya keberadaan seseorang ketika orang itu meninggalkannya…_

To be continue (kah?)

Tergantung readers sekalian


End file.
